Katara's Thoughts
by pink princess 16
Summary: Whats was Katara really thinking during the Western Ari Temple. Warning Spoliers of the episode the western airtemple! Zutara. Please review!
1. Seeing Zuko Again

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Avatar: the last air bender or any of its characters. I will update soon and i will update sooner it i get a lot of reviews! So Please Review!!!!

Katara's P.O.V.

We finally arrived at the Western Air temple, safe and sound, but I couldn't help but feel that we were being followed.

Then I suddenly heard a voice, it was a man's voice, it was a very familiar voice though because I have heard many times before.

I looked to see someone coming toward where we set up camp. I couldn't believe it!

It was Zuko! But he looked different somehow, more calmer, and their was a sad look in his eyes.

She couldn't fall for that look again, she remembered seeing that look in the cave, and she wasn't going to fall for it again! She just can't trust him again, he had lost his chance already.

Still she couldn't help but notice how handsome he is. Wait a minute this Zuko you are thinking about, get a hold of yourself!

You have already been down this road before! Then he came toward us and told us that he wanted to join our gang and teach Aang firebending.

Did he just think we would let him in so easily?

Then we all told him to go away and that he didn't belong here with them.

Later in the day 

There was a assassin here to kill Aang from the firenation, but where did he come from.

Then suddenly Zuko came out of nowhere and started attacking him like he was about to do to us.

She couldn't believe it Zuko was protecting them. This has to be a trick?

The assassin had this eye symbol on his forehead and he blasted fire out of it knocking Zuko away about five feet.

Instead of staying down he got right back up, he just doesn't give up does he?

She never noticed that about him before.

But now that she thought about Zuko was pretty honorable. He was also a pretty powerful bender from what she saw.

After the battle was over the assassin ran off, she couldn't believe it! Zuko just saved all them.

Maybe he has really changed this time. Sokka, Aang, and Toph went over to him, but Toph had a little trouble since Zuko burned her feet by accident.

They thanked him for saving them and that he could join our group.

She couldn't believe that they were going to let him join so easily.

How could they forgive him so easily for everything he has done? Well she wasn't going to let him off so easy.

He has to prove himself for him to earn her trust.

That night she saw him in the room they gave him and saw that he was unpacking.

He was looking sadly at a portrait of his uncle. She threatened him that if did anything to hurt Aang she would personally make sure that he would pay.

She couldn't believe she just told him that! I mean she wasn't the type of person to threaten anyone.

She walked to her room for some well-deserved rest, but she still couldn't help thinking about Zuko and why he suddenly changed his mind.

Well she remembered him saying earlier that day that he wants to end the war and defeat his father, but why this sudden decision, and why hadn't he done that months ago in the cave.

She also wondered what if he joined them in first place and how thing would be different.

Would she even consider him as a friend if he did. She finally began to drift off to sleep.

Though Zuko was still on her mind.


	2. Thinking About It

I am so sorry that I have not updates in sooooooo long

I am so sorry that I have not updates in sooooooo long! I have just been so busy! But I promise that I will update a least once a week with this story!

_I'd like to thank Mar Mar 21 and Avatar Airis for reviewing_! _Here is the next chapter!_

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the last airbender or any of it's characters.

Zuko had been here for a few weeks now, and I have to admit it but I have grown to like him and I might even learned to trust him again.

I mean everyone in the group seems to like him. Aang sees him as an older brother and so does Toph. Sokka and Zuko get along well and train using sword fighting. Haru, Teo, and the rest of the gang seem to like him, maybe its time to forgive him .

Zuko and Aang spend a lot of time training, and I hate to admit it but he is actually a good teacher, I mean he is patient, strong, courageous, and not to mention handsome, wait what I can't believe I just thought that, but a voice deep inside told her, "you know its true."

I know, but how can any girl not think he is handsome, those gold eyes, pale face, soft skin and to top it all off a handsome face to top it all off.

I wish that I could get to know him a little more though, their is so much I don't know about him, for one how he got that scar. I want to know the Zuko that is deep inside that is hidden from the world.

He is so mysterious, he doesn't really talk to me though and I could blame him either after I threatened him like that the first night he came.

I don't even know why I did it either. I mean that is so not like me. I was angry at him for betraying us in Ba Sing Se, but he has proven himself to earn my forgiveness.

With his family I am not surprised that he reacted the way he did, it must be hard on him having to deal with his father and sister. I don't know much about his mother though I remember him mentioning something about losing his mother when we were in the cave back in Ba Sing Se.

At lease his uncle is kind, I wonder what ever happened to Iroh I miss him. He gives great advice.

Zuko must have gave up everything just to join us and I haven't been helping much with the way I have been treating him either.

It was now morning and Zuko and Aang were off on their regular practice sessions and I thought that it was time to start making breakfast for everyone now.

Zuko and Aang just returned from their practicing sessions and I immediately noticed that they were both shirtless.

Of coarse I had seen Aang shirtless many times, but it was the first time I realized how built Zuko was. Aang was talking to me about a new firebending move he just mastered.

I told him how proud of him I was, but my eyes remained on Zuko for some reason I couldn't take my eyes off him.

For some reason Zuko looks upset today, I wonder why, and why it is bothering me so much. I mean its not like I love him or anything.

"_But you do." _A voice inside told her. What! I can't believe I just thought that. That's crazy!

Actually its not that crazy of an idea. What I mean is that Zuko is not that bad, he is a real big help to the group.

Always training Aang, helping with the chores. He is always a loyal friend to Aang.

Toph Aang, and Teo all look up to him as an older brother. Sokka seems to like him.

I don't like to admit it but I have already forgiven Zuko I just didn't realize until recently.

Now I just need to find a way to talk to him in private, but when.

Not only was Zuko a powerful bender he his excellent at non-bending fighting. I guess he knows that he can't always rely on his bending, which Is a good thing to know.

I served everyone their food including Zuko and then he went to eat alone, I wonder why he always ate alone, isolated from the group.

Did he not feel welcome enough to join us? So I went up to him and told him to come and join us to eat.

He got up and walked over to us and sat in between Sokka and Aang and ate his food quietly.

After breakfast I cleaned up and went to go practice my water bending and before I knew it.

It was time to prepare dinner the day practically flew by. So I made dinner and then after dinner everyone was so tired and went straight to bed.

_The next morning_

_(AN: this takes place when Sokka and Zuko go to the Boiling Rock.)_

When I woke up the next morning I immediately noticed that Zuko and Sokka were gone.

I wonder where they had gone. I found a note that said "_out of fish, Zuko and I left to get some more_" signed Sokka.

I immediately knew that something was up. For one we had plenty of fish to last for the next week.

I was worried as to where they had gone off and hoped that they were going to be all right.

There is the next chapter! I hoped you like! I will update soon and even sooner if I get some reviews and sorry again for the long wait I will try to update regularly from now on. And remember to please review! This is pink princess 16 signing off!


	3. Returning and Suprises

_Sorry I have not updated recently! But in the spirit of Zutara week I am updating! So here is the next chapter!_

Disclaimer : I do not own Avatar or any of characters.

Zuko and Sokka have been gone for a couple of days now and I am starting to get worried, about Sokka I mean I am worried about Sokka, I could care less about Zuko, wait who an I trying to I do care about Zuko.

I have a feeling that they have gone somewhere else beside going fishing.

I am starting to getting to get really worried.

Zuko, I was going to apologize to him today and try to get to know him better, but I guess I have to put it off until they come back.

I went over to where Toph was sitting. "so, missing Fireboy already Sugerqueen," said Toph.

How did she knew I was thinking about Zuko, wait this is Toph remember she can sense anything

I don't know what you are talking about Toph, I told her, but I almost forgot that she could sense that I was lying so I decided to tell her the truth.

"your right Toph I am thinking about Zuko and how I need to forgive him already, I mean he has really been nice since he had gotten here and he really has changed, I mean think about it, he gave up everything just to be with us, it must be hard for him with his family and all.

"so your finally going to forgive him huh Sugerqueen said Toph.

Yeah I responded.

By the evening Zuko and Sokka were back, it turns out that they went to the Boiling Rock, a highly guarded security prison, they came back in a big warship.

And from what I saw they brought three people back with them one of them I recognized immediately,

"Dad!" I exclaimed, I couldn't believe that dad was back it took me a little bit of time to recognize that the girl was Suki! I couldn't believe it! Suki was alive and Sokka looked extremely happy.

The last person I didn't know, and was later notified that it was a guy man named Chit Sang.

I was so happy to see dad again! I couldn't believe that Sokka and Zuko risked their lives and went to a firenation prison.

Sokka told me how him and Zuko disguised themselves as firenation guards and how they spotted Suki and dad at the prison and how Chit Sang helped them out and then finally Sokka told me how they ran into Azula and hoe Mai and Ty lee helped them out.

Then finally Sokka and dad told me how they wouldn't have escaped if it wasn't for Zuko.

I then stared at Zuko, he looked at me and then smiled.

So if it wasn't for Zuko they wouldn't be here, I can't believe that Zuko risked himself for us.

I really need to talk to him and soon, maybe tonight after dinner.

I went over to the kitchen area and started cooking dinner and then Toph came over and told me that it was nice of Zuko to save Sokka, dad, and Suki.

I agreed with and then I told her about my plan to apologize to Zuko tonight.

_Sorry for the really short chapter but I am planning to update this weekend with a nice looong chapter and then I will constantly update next week because Avater is coming back on nick even if I have already seen the western airtemple, firebending masters, and the boiling rock part 1& 2 online! Please review and tell me what you think! _


End file.
